Lily Potter and What Really Happened on Halloween
by Robyn S. Mockingbird
Summary: Lily didn't run with Harry to his bedroom- she stood and fought with James like the brave Gryfindor she is. How does this change everything, though? And what really happened on Halloween?
1. Trick Or Treat?

"How is he?"

"Amazing, especially since both he and Harry should be... well... you know..."

Lily took pity on Remus and silenced him with just a wave of her hand. "I know... I- I just need to know that they will both be fine... That- That..." She couldn't stand it anymore- Lily Evans, strong, bold, independent, Gryfindor, Lily Evans broke down into tears and let Remus and Sirius comfort her for the loved ones she almost lost.

"Shh... Shh... It's going to be fine, Lily-flower. He's alive. Harry's alive. You're alive. You have each other, and you have us. Don't worry. Now, can you tell us what really happened?" Sirius comforted her, and, once her sobs were just hiccups, she tearfully told her story.

"Well... we were just relaxing in the living room and I was about to turn on the Tellyvision. James was asking why it worked since most Muggle things don't when around magic, but I never got to answer him. I had just set down Harry and I quickly picked him up when I heard this huge "Boom". Our front door was in shambles and there stood Voldemort. I was shielding Harry when James stood in front of me and told me to run... but I didn't... I wouldn't leave him... I had left my wand in my house robe in the other room and I knew his was on the kitchen counter, but I wouldn't leave him to defend us on his own... It-It was horrible. He... he kept saying how we didn't have to die if we just let him have Harry and joined him. We both were adamantly against him. Then... he-he said it. He told us who the traitor is..." At this she turned woefully to Remus and Sirius, "The traitor was Peter. Little Peter Pettigrew was the one who kept informing the Death Eaters of our plans... Sirius." She shot him a warning look when he tried to get up with a burning fire in his vividly grey eyes. "You cannot go- not while we need you. Peter will pay, but I'm not about to let you go running off to try and end it here and now. I need you. Harry needs you. Your brother needs you." Lily seemed to be almost imploring and they could clearly see that she wasn't go to let either of them out of her sight until James and Harry were awake and this nightmare had become at least a little more bareable. Sirius nodded, moved by the truth in her words and indicated that she should continue. "He laughed- cold, high, horrible... and he yelled the unforgivable... he yelled Adava Karava. It wasn't aimed at James or me, though. He aimed it at Harry and all I had time to do was scream "No!" and try to shield him... It hit James because he was trying to protect us." At this point it seemed that Lily wouldn't be able to bear it anymore and, after Remus and Sirius had gotten her to calm down, hesitantly continued, "I'm not quite sure after that... It was just so... unimaginable. He-he slumped up against me and I remember yelling at Voldemort. Harry was so upset. I don't even know if he really knew what was going on, or if he was just reacting to seeing me so upset. Voldemort shot me with a different curse- I don't remember what- and it moved me out of the way and held me back. Harry was just sitting there on the floor and... it was the strangest sight. He looked so defiant- he stood up and was staring right back at Voldemort. It was like he was refusing to be scared of the man who hurt his father and pushed away his mother. Harry's definitely our little Grifindor..." Lily grinned, but quickly sombered at remembering what happened next, "The only problem with courage is it scares those close to you... I was so frightened I couldn't even move. I just screamed out "No!" as I watched Voldemort hit him with the curse. It just seemed to bounce back, though, and then Voldemort was gone in a flash of green light. I wasn't really concerned with that, though, because Harry had fallen back next to James... they were both so still. I-I thought that I really had lost them... Luckily they stirred a little- perhaps at my crying. They both were always such light sleepers. A pin could wake them from a coma, it seems sometimes. Then Sirius came bursting in and started yelling and crying and was so worried about James. I swear, if I hadn't been there he probably would have gone racing after Peter all by himself. He called you Remus, and you both know the rest from there." Lily Potter finished with a small, sad smile. She seemed relived to get that off her chest, but still was clearly shaken and would have been taken into another hug session had James not stirred at that moment and murmured, "L-Lily..."


	2. Two Years Later

**Chapter 2: Two Years Later...**

"Lily?" a voice called up the stairs, "Come on, Lily-flower! It's time for breakfast! Even Harry's up before you!"

"Ugh... James, why do you insist that we eat at this ungodly hour? It's seven o'clock in the morning, for Merlin's sake!"

"Come on, you know that you don't care as long as you see your wonderful, handsome, intelligent husband in the mourning!"

Lily just laughed and replied sarcastically, starting down the stairs, "And _so_ modest!"

"Yes, well, we can't have _everything_ now can we? Except maybe Harry..."

"Daddy! Mummy!" cried the adorable little three year old as he hurtled into the hall at hearing his name.

"See? The most amazing, beautiful, fiery mum. Myself, of course we've already been over how amazing, handsome, intelligent..." He stopped at the reproachful look on Lily's face and smiled sheepishly, "Not to mention Padfoot and Moony. Then there's the Weasleys- you know how Molly loves company. Oh! We can't forget Moody and Tonks and Dumbledore and Cissy ever since she was able to divorce Lucius and-"

James was cut off by Lily's laughter as he attempted to list every person who had ever been a good thing in Harry's life. "James, you know as well as I do that there are too many to list! What are you going to do? Write each one a thank you note for every good thing they've ever done in our lives?"

James just joined her amusement, seeing how ridiculous the idea was. Unfortunately, it's the crazy ones that seem to stick. Seeing her husband stop laughing, Lily asked him what it was and he was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear her.

"I need to call an emergency Marauders meeting!" he called excitedly, as he rushed to hit the button that would bring all of their friends to the house. Somehow, James had managed to set up his own secret society, named the Marauders after his school group, and all of their friends were a part of it. Basically, it was a safety precaution in case the ministry went mad again or another Dark Lord rose.

"Whatever for?" Lily asked curiously as he hit the switch that would make sure they knew it wasn't the end of the world- a special measure for after the last time and Moody had come in, wand ablaze. It was quite amusing, but not the best idea when you have a young boy, who loved to play with wands and had a strange habit of finding other peoples', was in the house.

"You'll see!" was all he told her, before racing off to find who-knows-what.

"What are we going to do with him?" Lily asked her small son as she picked him up and set him on her hip.

Harry giggled and said, "Silly Daddy!"

Lily laughed with the boy and murmured, "Silly indeed..."


	3. The Real Problem

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I couldn't really make this chapter longer without making it sound really stupid. I know, from the first few chapters, you wouldn't see this, but they've been seeing the memories, which is why there's two different points in time. There may be more of it next chapter, or I might skip it and show Harry with friends and family. I'm not certain, so if you have an idea, feel free to tell me!**

**Chapter 3: The Real Problem**

He fell out and stumbled a little as he regained his footing. "Why are you having me see this?" asked the fourteen year-old boy, seeming to be attempting Legilimency with the peircingness of his green eyes.

"You need to understand." his headmistress said, "To understand what everything was like... before this..."

"Before the war you mean?" he said, pushing a hand through his untidy black hair, making it even messier.

"Before the _Second_ War, yes."

"Then why aren't I learning about life during the first war?"

"Harry, you need to understand your parents, their friends, and their enemies, if you are to beat this new force. You cannot simply race into this! You have the heart of a Gryffindor, but that's no excuse for our best bet against this threat to be killed!"

"I hardly even remember my parents! I know Uncle Siri, Uncle Remmy, Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, Nymph, Aunt Cissy, Aunt Emma, Moody, Kingsley, Sturgis, and all of the other E.M.s, because they were _there_. It's not my fault my parents had to die and I'm not sure I want to know how they messed up and trusted the wrong people and got killed!"

McGonagoll just looked him straight on during his rant, not even flinching. "Are you quite done, Harry? I know this is a sensitive subject for you, but you need to understand where they went wrong so we can win faster this time. Voldemort is back. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. You're the one who was trying so hard to prove it last year. You simply need to gather information about the mistakes of the past so we, and the Marauders, can combat it. Understand?" Her eyes seemed to soften a bit, and Harry saw the woman who was like his great-aunt- strict, but loving and understanding all the same.

Harry nodded and said, "Alright, Aunt Minn. I get it. Let's just get this over with before my temper blows again."

McGonagoll smiled and pulled him toward the pensive, "Come on then, Harry, might as well go now!"

Harry laughed, and it seemed to be the first time in forever doing so. His Aunt Minn had always been there, even if she could be a little imposing and really strict.

A quick jolt from dunking his head in the pensive was all he felt as he fell into the memory.


	4. Hi Hermione!

**A/N:Since I've got about as much clue what anyone-who-may-actually-be-reading-this wants, I'll just skip worrying about it and put this up. I'd write more, but I don't wanna totally mess up the next day, which, if I don't screw up what I'm imagining right now, should be pretty interesting... But anyways, read it if you want, if you don't... why are you here?**

**Reviews appreciated, simply due to the fact that I won't bother posting really often if no one cares! This story is for ME, and you, lowly mortals, are allowed to bask in it's awesomeness, and give me ideas on where I'm messing up so badly that I-can't-believe-I-even-missed-that.**

**Disclaimer-Thingamabob: Why there's people crazy enough to believe I wrote anything... well, _published_ should get a reality check... and perhaps a sanity check too, just for safety's sakes...**

**Chapter 4: Hi Hermione!**

A girl with bushy brown hair paced, as her red- and dark-haired companions sat watching her.

"'Mione, he'll be fine, you know. Relax, alright? He's been through worse." the dark-haired boy final said, standing and stopping her pacing by holding her slight shoulders, which shuddered at the reminder.

"I know Nev, it's just... you know Harry! He's going to take any mistake to heart, and I can't stand seeing him like that again... It was bad enough when he thought Sirius was dead. I want to be there for him, but how can we if they won't let us?"

Neville was going to answer, until he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Oh, Hermione, you know he'll bounce back, and this is one of those things he has to do alone... let's just make sure he's alright when he gets back, hmm?"

"Yeah!" the red-haired boy inputed, "You need to relax or you won't make it until he gets back up here!"

Hermione sniffed, "Bu-but what if he doesn't wanna talk? What if I make him angrier? What if-"

"Hermione." Neville's voice took on a commanding tone that demanded she listen, but softened once he had her attention, "Then, we'll just be there for him. If you're so worried, let him answer your questions in his own time and don't push it. We'll get the information once he's ready."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, "I don't want to lose you, or Harry, or any of us... We're the ones that are going to do this, and I don't know if I'll be able to ever really help..."

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, "Oh, 'Mione, thank you..."

She spun around, "Harry!" she cried. Then, a magnificent blush covered her face, "Did you... um... _hear_ that?"

He just chuckled and hugged her, "'Course I did, 'Mione, and thank you."

"Thank you for what?" she questioned, looking up slightly so she wasn't asking his shoulder.

"Everything. For caring... for wanting to be here... for wanting to be my friend... for every single thing you do. It definitely put my priorities in line, and you didn't even realize I was here!"

Hermione just chuckled and hugged her best and first friend. "No problem, Harry, what would you do without me?"

He tried to look solemn while saying, "Be very angsty." but burst out laughing at the end despite his best attempts.

Neville and Ron laughed with him, while Hermione just shook her head. They were the only ones in the common room, and, as such, didn't really feel the need to hide anything.

"Where's the others?" Harry asked once they calmed down and got back to the serious stuff.

"Upstairs, we decided that it'd be better to not have all of us questioning you at once, so we told them to just go up and we could have a meeting tomorrow. Luna needs to know, too. We can invite Draco if he can meet up with us before hand to tell him and get away from Thugs 1 and 2."

Harry nodded and answered, "I'll try his mirror when we go up. It's late, and he should be alone. Ready to hit the sack, guys?"

"If we're going to be meeting tomorrow, I'd better. You know I need sleep before any meeting just to keep from pulling off the twins' heads."

"Alright, 'Mione. See you in the morning, bright and early."

"When isn't it bright and early?" Hermione asked

Harry chuckled. "When Ron sleeps in and convinces a day of rest out of me."

"So... in other words, never?"

"Yep!"

"Hey!" Ron put in, "I'm not that bad!"

His three friends shot him questioning glances, so he amended, "All the time..."

The four laughed and said their goodnights before heading up to the Gryffindor dorms.

* * *

><p>Harry quickly changed into his nightclothes, and, closing and enchanting his curtains as he always did so, short of a nuclear bomb, nothing he didn't want could penetrate them, pulled out his mirror.<p>

It had been his gift from Sirius for his ninth birthday after they all had a scare with Nymph when she was nearly killed in Knockturn alley by some goons who thought it'd be fun to mess with a fifteen year-old.

Harry had had some problems, including being clingy the rest of summer holidays with Nymph. Having only gotten a happy life back when he was eight, he wasn't inclined to let anyone who mattered to him suffer, period. Hence, the mirror which had connections with every mirror Remus and Sirius decided to make.

"Draco?" he asked, knowing that it would recognize him as a mirror user and would tell Draco who was calling, just so he wouldn't panic that it was an emergency.

"Harry? How was your meeting? Did Aunt Minn have anything interesting and/or horrifying to tell you?"

"Yeah, but I'm calling meeting tomorrow so I only have to tell this once. Regular time, regular place."

"Alright, so, on a better note, we gonna be working the Anis tomorrow?"

"Sure, if 'Mione, Luna, and Ginny don't hug me to death."

Draco snorted and said, "They would too, especially if this is as bad as you seem to think it will be..."

"No hint, Draco!"

Draco just sighed and said, "Please?"

"No! I don't wanna tell it twice, but it wasn't pleasant..."

"Alright, goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Draco."

* * *

><p>And with that, a boy named Harry Potter slid under his covers, hoping and waiting, and ready for whatever tomorrow may bring.<p>

**9/29/11-Okay. I'm sorry, but, well, I kinda... posted the wrong version. Originally I was going to have Neville there, but not intimately involved, because I see his and Ron's roles overlapping somewhat. Then, I decided, the heck with it! And made Neville the more understanding and forgiving one. Ron's going to be the strategist, while Neville's just always there. Ron plays an important part, but I was messing up his character. Yes, he'd be different because I changed the timeline of everything and how they all reacted, but still! I was kinda overstretching his character to make him fit everywhere I wanted him to, so I'm making Neville more intimately involved in the group. I've decided that I'm gonna mess with it how I want, so expect me to take a while for the next one to make sure I didn't miss anything(I'm probably gonna have to rewrite at least half of it, oh joy!). Sorry people!**


End file.
